Mew Pool Party
by BuKitten
Summary: Mint's having a pool party for the hot summer, but Ichigo hates water! What will happen when she can't surface to breath? Read to find out! Oneshot


Mew Pool Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of TMM.**

**A/N: It's a one shot that took forever to actually type up and post. R&R&Enjoy! .**

------------------------------------

"So can you come?" Mint asked.

"Nya! Of course!" Pudding was super excited.

Mint's new pool was finished being built, and she invited everyone to come over. The heat of summer had just draped over **town**, and Mint wanted to treat the Mews to a pool party. Ichigo, however, was not thrilled. Being a cat, water wasn't a favorite of hers. She thought quickly of an excuse.

"I don't have a swimsuit."

It wasn't much of an _excuse_, considering she really didn't have one.

"That's okay, neither do I! We can shop for one together." Lettuce said, smiling sweetly.

Ichigo winced at her kindness. She couldn't say no now.

"I'll come."

The Mews (except for Zaruko, who had a photo shoot), and the three boys (who, for some reason, simply _had_ to come) arrived at the mall. "Which story is it on?" Pudding asked, finger on her lip, looking up at the many floors. Ryou stepped over to map. "Fourth one. Wow, that's high up." Everyone piled in the big elevator, which was bursting in action. A few strollers carried fussy babies and business men talked obnoxiously in their expensive phones. _Ding!_ The fourth floor came into view as the large doors opened.

Lettuce looked at the mini map, pushing her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose. Looking up at the store ahead she said, "Here we are!" Ichigo strolled through the mini aisles, flipping through racks. Hearing Pudding squeal, she flipped around. "Ichigo-chan, isn't this _cute_?" Pudding held up a pink two-piece with lots of ruffles covering the top half, and little bows on each side of the bottom. "Uh, yeah, it would be adorable for you, Pudding." Pudding laughed. "No, it's for you, silly!" Shoving it into Ichigo's hands, she skipped off to find more. Mint was the next to come along with something, making sure the boys were watching. "How about this one, Ichigo?" She said loudly. Looking at the bikini in Mint's hands, Ichigo grimaced. It was the skimpiest bathing suit she had ever seen! Masaya passed out behind them. Mint smirked. "I wonder if you can even get it on well." She went on. Thump, Ryou was out like a light next. Kish still stood there, blushing at her comments, but still standing. It was Mint's job to get him, too! She tapped her chin and thought. An idea popped in her head. "And that it doesn't _fall off_ in the pool." Kish dropped. _Score!_

Ichigo sat in the dressing room, flustered. The insane people had stacked up bathing suit after bathing suit, leaving her with a large pile in her lap. But one of them caught her eye. A one piece, to be exact. It had little shorts that you could wear with it, with ties at the top as the straps. Ichigo tried it on, admiring herself in a mirror that hung in her changing room. She stepped out and Lettuce walked over. She looked nervous in the suit she had on, even if it was a plain green one piece with a pretty skirt that was down to half of her thigh. "Lettuce, that's a great swimsuit!" She blushed and told Ichigo that hers was nice too.

Mint's house was grand, of course. She punched a number into the gate and it opened. The rest of the group followed her to the back of the mansion. Everyone had put on the suits and grabbed some towels. Ichigo was practically oozing nervousness. She couldn't swim! When they got there, Ichigo dipped her foot in the water to find out the temperature. She was in for a shock, because Ichigo thought that it would be freezing. She turned to Mint, who was filing her nails. "Oh and by the way, it's heated." Ichigo nodded in understandment (even if that's not a word!). "BONZAI!!!" Pudding jumped high in the air, doing flips and turns, and landed in the pool with a splash. Ichigo screamed at the sudden splash. Laughing, she got in steadily. _I'll be fine as long as I stay above water,_ she thought. Lettuce climbed out on the diving board, steadying herself. "Lettuce, you can dive?" Pudding questioned. Lettuce grinned. "No, but I can do this!" She bounced off, tucking her legs into a cannonball. Lettuce, too, landed near Ichigo, thoroughly soaked now. Lettuce glanced at the lazy girl in the beach chair. "Mint, are you getting in?" Mint giggled. "And mess up my hair? Yeah right!" Ryou sneaked up behind her, putting one finger to the girls, who were stifling laughter. He grabbed the bottom of the chair and quickly picked it up, flinging Mint into the bright blue pool. She shrieked, but mostly in shock and hilarious-ness, not anger. Pudding jumped on her back, being pretty much weightless in water. "Nya, now wasn't that fun?" Mint pried the little girl off. "Do you know how long this will take to redo?" She asked, pointing at her hair. Her hair buns had fallen out, and long green hair covered Mint's shoulders. Everyone laughed, _including _Mint. Ichigo climbed out, ringing out her dark pink hair. In a joyous mood, she walked along the edges of the pool. "Look, Pudding, I can balance like you!" Pudding looked over, in time to see Ichigo fall into the water. "No you can't, Ichigo!" She awaited Ichigo's response. "Ichigo? Ichigo!" Pudding spun around. "Someone help Ichigo!" Mint had seen the act, too. She looked over at the guys. "She drowning, do something!" Kish dived in quickly. He dove under water and scooped the silent girl into his arms. Setting Ichigo onto the ground, Kish jumped out next to her. Masaya and Ryou ran over. Masaya pressed hard on her chest. Nothing. He pressed down again. Ichigo coughed up some water, but then laid still. Masaya looked up. "She needs more air. Does anyone know CPR?" Ryou spoke up. "I do." He took the place of Masaya and leaned down towards her face.

Ichigo's eyes jolted open. Ryou was on top of her, about to go mouth to mouth. She squealed loudly, pushing him away. "Get off!" Ichigo pushed a bit hard, and, doing so, Ryou tumbled back into the pool. Swiping bangs out of his face he mumbled, "The things I do for you." Ichigo out a hand on her mouth. "Oh, were you trying to save me? Oops!" The girls cracked up, and Masaya and Kish joined in. Ryou just floated on his back and groaned. Ichigo stood up and dried off. A butler came out with a tray. "Snacks?" The remaining people in the pool hopped out and jogged over to him. "Arigato." Lettuce said. Pudding smiled. "Ah, yes, arigato Mr. Butler-man."

After eating, the boys left. But the Mews stayed and chatted. The situation of drowning Ichigo was soon dropped, and all in all it was an exciting afternoon.

------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review!! **


End file.
